


Свобода

by Kalgary_Nurse



Series: Duneworks [1]
Category: Dune Series - Frank Herbert
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1985646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ослепнув, Пол, по обычаю фременов, уходит в пустыню. Зарисовка на тему его изгнания.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Свобода

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation of "Freedom" by Neyrelle.
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6586316/1/Freedom
> 
> Перевод делался для ФБ-2013.

Свобода…  
  
Ветер швырял песок ему в лицо, словно даря грубую ласку. Вокруг него звенела пустота, и впервые за тысячу лет было темно. Нет больше ни паутины вероятностей ― того, что может или не может случиться, ни планов внутри планов, ни оскала грядущего, ни даже обычного зрения. Пол Муад’Диб, император миров и слепец, теперь ― всего лишь фремен ― шёл по пустыне.  
  
Пустыня всегда была для него безопасным местом, тихой гаванью, где не проходилось ждать внезапного нападения, святой землёй фременов, способной очистить все грехи плоти. Его пустыня…  
  
― Я ― пустой сосуд. Наполни меня…  
  
Шаг… Остановка… Шаг, остановка… Лишённый ритма, бесконечный путь. Путь в пустыню.  
  
Пойманный водоворотом времён, он боялся, что растерял всю свою человечность. Но когда смерть Чани ударила прямо по её остаткам, он возрадовался этой жестокости. Было что-то притягательно реальное в этой смерти, которую он больше не мог предотвратить. Он ― обдумавший бесконечные варианты будущего за свою короткую жизнь, живущий вероятностями, возможностями и неохватным простором ещё не наступивших лет ― изголодался по настоящему. Безжалостному, хрупкому настоящему, которое рвало его на части. И не было настоящего более реального, чем мгновение, когда жизнь покинула тело его любимой… Воскрешение Дункана… То, как он увидел сам себя глазами своих детей…  
  
― Как было бы радостно, если бы вселенная смогла вновь удивить меня…  
  
Он знал, что это только начало. Многое, как эта пустыня, желало его воды, просто время ещё не пришло. Он отверг Золотую Тропу, позволив ей тяжким бременем опуститься на плечи его детей. Не из-за любви к миру, а просто потому, что у него не хватило смелости.  
  
― Моя Сихайя… Похоже, несмотря ни на что, я всё ещё слишком человек.  
  
Ему нужно пожить спокойно. Издали понаблюдать за своей покинутой империей и детьми. Бросить вызов испорченной религиозной бюрократии, которая произросла под сенью Муад’Диба и превратила его в каменного идола. Наконец-то он получил свободу действий ― не осталось ни имени, ни любви, ни надежды, ни громкого титула.  
  
― Колесо должно вращаться. И я об этом позабочусь. Но пока что позволь мне насладиться моментом…  
  
Слепец шёл в глубь пустыни, ступая по дюнам так осторожно, будто прикасался к плоти любимого человека.


End file.
